<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss it Better by a_bad_poem, Baby_Buu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348944">Kiss it Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem'>a_bad_poem</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu'>Baby_Buu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Kissing, Adultery, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Kiss, Gochi - Freeform, Goku is a precious bean, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Cheating, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscommunication, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Poly, Unrequited Love, Vegebul, Vegeta Being an Asshole (Dragon Ball), Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), accidental adultry, but sometimes he doesn’t think before he acts, insecure goku, kissing someone else, not really - Freeform, on drugs, role play, slight angst, under the influence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After accidentally injuring Vegeta in a spar, Goku goes to check on him and gets more than he bargained for. </p><p>A role play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss it Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goku walked through the halls of Capsule Corp slowly. Being here always still kind of reminded him of being a kid, seeing West City and the building for the first time. So full of wonder and fascinated by the overwhelmingly foreign to him technology. Even though he visited fairly often the spark of memory still got to him. It didn’t help that he was nervous. He eventually found the living quarters and was swept up with Dr. and Mrs. Briefs, making polite small talk. He wasn’t stalling, he was being polite. Chi Chi was always telling him to mind his manners. Eventually they both had to go and Goku wandered further in the living quarters to find Bulma.</p><p>“Hey Goku, it’s good to see you.” Bulma greeted him warmly.</p><p>Goku smiled but frowned when he remembered the reason he came.</p><p>“I’m sorry Bulma, Korin says it’ll be another couple months before we get anymore Sensu Beans.”</p><p>“It’s okay Goku, really.” She reassured him. “I experimented with a couple different drugs, you Saiyans have a high tolerance after all, and he’s doing much better. Actually he’s in bed resting, do you mind checking in on him? I have to get back to the labs.”</p><p>“Sure, Bulma.” Goku smiled at her as she left, pushing down the deep feeling of guilt once again.</p><p>Goku knew the way and led himself to Bulma and Vegeta’s bedroom. He left the light off, to not disturb Vegeta who was laying in the bed. He looked around, studying the room. He had only been in here once, when he accidentally Instant Transmissioned onto their bed when he lost control of his <em>Ki</em> after the Tournament with Universe 6 and fighting Hit. He had never had a reason to be in here before. The view out the large window that took up the length of the entire side was still impressive even during the day. He wondered briefly what it was like for Vegeta to live here, like this every day.</p><p>Goku chuckled to himself, getting lost in his own thoughts like this. Anything to avoid actually focusing on Vegeta laying there. Finally he took a breath and with forced determination walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He stared down at his sleeping figure. He didn’t really get a chance to study Vegeta up close like this. He would hate him saying so, but Vegeta was kinda cute like this! It made Goku feel kind of funny. Goku shifted even closer, suddenly overtaken by an unexplainable urge to stroke his face. He lifted his hand slowly and gently, so much he was barely touching him. Goku felt his heart rate pick up and he let out a soft sigh.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't that serious, or so Vegeta had insisted to Goku and then Bulma, who Goku had teleported them to, after the third-class had gotten a little carried away during their spar. It'd been embarrassing at best and downright humiliating at worst. Bah. He hated being beat but he hated being fussed over more. He'd faced worse before. He'd planned to refuse any treatment, especially a damned Senzu Bean—over a silly little spar!—but Bulma had looked at him with big, round, intense yet innocent yet capable and strong eyes and explained she'd made some jacked up version of what humans used to deal with pain. She had a talent for convincing Vegeta of things, and so he agreed under the guise of helping his wife's research. It didn't take him long to pass out, but he'd woken a few times too. He couldn't remember how long it'd been. He was sleeping now, unaware of the presence that entered the room. He looked relaxed, for once his expression not tightened with tension of one sort or another, the drugs enough to bring even the seasoned warrior's guard down. There was almost the trace of a smile on his lips thanks to the high Bulma's drugs were giving him, but undetectable if you didn't know it was there. He was breathing deeply, loudly almost, the closest to a snore the Prince had ever gotten in his life. He was sprawled out more than he ever had been as well, almost reminiscent of how Goku slept. "Mm.." He stirred slowly at the touch, turning his cheek into it and nuzzling instinctively. In his groggy and drugged-up state he didn't notice the difference between Kakarot's hand and Bulma's soft, delicate, smaller one. He only had enough brainpower to assume it was his wife—who else would it be?—and that was good enough for him. He exhaled happily. "'M so lucky t'have you," he slurred. It was a bit hard to understand him, mostly because he was mumbling and his volume swayed, unable to hold still. "You're strong, 'n... Capable, 'n... Caring..."</p><p>Vegeta continued in a sleepy ramble, not really going anywhere in particular with his train of compliments. "I like that." As he spoke he reached out blindly, trying to find her. He placed a hand upon her breast, a lopsided smile erupting across his lips followed by a giggle that you could <em>hear</em> the drugs in. He moved his hand upwards, patting her cheek lightly a couple times. There, that was what he wanted. He reached out with his other hand, really having to reach this time to cup her other cheek. "C'mere," he murmured, already coaxing her forward with his hands. He leaned up, guessing correctly where her lips would be. He hummed against them contently, smiling into the kiss. In his drug-induced stupor he couldn't do much more than firmly press his lips into hers, but he certainly liked it.</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s heart was beating in his chest so hard it almost hurt. It reminded him of when he got sick with the heart virus, but it felt <em>good</em>. His breath hitched when Vegeta started speaking. Such nice things, things Goku had never imagined Vegeta would ever say but perhaps in the darkest corner of his mind always wished he would. Butterflies filled his stomach as Vegeta placed his hands on him, first his chest and then his cheek.</p><p><em>Vegeta</em>.</p><p>All coherent thoughts left Goku as Vegeta brought their faces together. He didn’t even register the foreign sounding giggle Vegeta let out. Goku’s eyes widened as Vegeta’s stayed close. Their lips touched in a clumsy fashion. Goku felt a strange feeling of vertigo, like he had dropped 50 feet in the sky while flying with out meaning to. He closed his eyes and kissed Vegeta back, tentatively. His first kiss…</p><p>Their lips moved together awkwardly but Goku was on cloud nine.</p><p><em>Vegeta’s kissing me. Vegeta wants to kiss me.</em> Incredulous thoughts swirled around his mind like a whirlwind. Getting caught up in the moment Goku wrapped his big strong arms around the smaller man and began rubbing his shoulders and back, trying to get as much of him as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta, even as drugged up as he was, finally frowned when he felt arms wrap around him. Arms he thought belonged to Bulma, encapsulating him almost entirely. Big and bulky and muscled. No, this wasn't right. Vegeta stiffened then pushed back with a hand on the person's chest, feeling his soul leave his body upon seeing who it was. Such a shock it was enough to sober him up pretty much entirely in an instant.</p><p>"Kakarot?! What the hell are you doing here, get off me!" He demanded in a fluster, floundering to get out of the third-class's arms. He put a hand over his mouth. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. He'd just kissed <em>Kakarot!</em> At least no one had been around to see it. And Vegeta was going to keep anyone from finding out. He glared at the larger Saiyan. "If you tell <em>anyone</em> about what just happened it will be the last thing you do," he warned seriously. What had it even felt like? He'd never kissed another man. It was all fuzzy to Vegeta. But even feeling neutral, anything but bad, was hard for him to accept. His own anxieties and fears blocked him from facing it, but he was content to chalk it up to being unaware and unable to remember, not trying very hard or for very long to recall.</p><p>Then it hit him. His eye twitched. "Why did you kiss me back instead of telling me you weren't Bulma, idiot?!" He demanded, swinging at him clumsily. Vegeta may have been high out of his mind but Kakarot had no excuse. He was tentative of the answer as soon as he asked it, but he supposed his brain must still be a little bogged down by the drugs pumping through him. His mouth was faster.</p><p> </p><p>It took Goku a minute to float back down from heaven. Kissing Vegeta, holding him in his arms, it was perfect. It was like the world suddenly made sense. All the confusing and conflicting feelings, all the fleeting thoughts he’d had over the years clicked into place. It was so obvious now!</p><p>He didn’t register Vegeta’s panic as he pushed him away, but he was brought back to reality painfully when Vegeta spoke. It was like getting splashed with freezing cold water. He was instantly alert. He scrambled to get off the bed and slammed himself into the wall that was nearby.</p><p>Vegeta thought he was Bulma. Vegeta was whacked out on pain medicine. Vegeta didn’t want to kiss him. He kissed Vegeta when he shouldn’t have. All these thoughts raced around the front of his mind. Goku brought his hands up to his hair and pulled on it in an act of uncharacteristic anxiety. This was awful!</p><p>
  <em>Stupid, stupid, stupid!</em>
</p><p>This was all his fault. Vegeta was staring at him angrily waiting for him to answer his question. Goku didn’t know what to say. He felt sick. He felt so stupid. He was entirely out of his depth. He had just learned something huge about himself, and thought Vegeta returned his feelings. But that was obviously not the case.</p><p>Goku felt Vegeta’s glare boring into his soul. He was sweating bullets and it felt like something was wrapped around his throat. What was happening? He couldn’t do this!</p><p>“I’m sorry, Vegeta!” He cried out as he placed his fingers to his forehead and disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta didn't know how he'd expected Kakarot to react, but it wasn't like that. The kiss was coming back to him now, in blurry pieces. Bulma or not, that kiss had made his chest swell and his heart sing. He blushed furiously, shaking it off. That couldn't be right. He'd <em>thought</em> it was Bulma, that's all. He tried to shake it off but it just wouldn't stick, getting frustrated with himself by the time Bulma came into his room.</p><p>"What's going on?" she asked. Her initial concern gave way to confusion as Vegeta appeared to be fine.</p><p>"Why did you let that buffoon in here?" Vegeta huffed, trying to fight away the tomato-red blush that still stuck to his cheeks.</p><p>"Goku? Because he wanted to check on you. He probably feels guilty still," Bulma told him.</p><p>"I told him I'm fine! I told everyone I'm fine-"</p><p>"What did he do?"</p><p>Vegeta flinched. He scowled, making one of his signature noises as he turned his gaze away.</p><p>"You can't just act like this and expect me not to think something's up," Bulma said. "If you don't tell me I'm going to go look at the security footage."</p><p>Vegeta nearly shrieked. "I thought he was you, okay? And I kissed him and he kissed me back instead of telling me!" he confessed suddenly.</p><p>Bulma looked surprised for a moment, then laughed. "Because Goku wants you to kiss him, silly."</p><p>"W..what?" Vegeta stared at her blankly.</p><p>And so Bulma explained to him Goku's obvious crush on him, but inexperience with romance and all the feelings that came along with it. When prompted, Vegeta affirmed Kakarot had teleported out in a panic. Then she told him <em>he</em> had feelings for <em>Kakarot</em> and if it had been anyone else Vegeta would've done anything from whip the pillow at their head to incinerate them on the spot. Then she left him with <em>that</em> to ponder and one of her usual looks that made him stay even though he wanted to rip the IV out and go work out his frustrations.</p><p> </p><p>Goku sighed as he stared off in the distance distracted. It had been a week since he kissed Vegeta and he couldn’t get it off his mind. He tried to tend the crops, but he had made things so much worse he had to replant the entire field. Chi Chi hadn’t been happy with that, but had been pretty understanding when he explained the entire situation. He thought maybe she would be mad but she was actually really supportive. She said even though they were married she always knew him and Vegeta had a certain something going on and was wondering when they would understand it too.</p><p>It took Goku awhile to wrap his head around that. Even still he refused what she said. Chi Chi was wrong. Goku <em>and</em> Vegeta didn’t have a thing. Just Goku had a thing for Vegeta. The feeling wasn’t mutual. Vegeta’s reaction the previous week and told him everything he needed to know. He still felt really guilty about the whole thing. He had been surprised and out of his depth but the words Vegeta yelled at him still echoed in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Why did you kiss me back instead of telling me you weren't Bulma, idiot?!</em>
</p><p>He thought back on all the obvious clues he missed over the years. The urge to constantly be touching Vegeta. The playful banter that suddenly felt like flirting. The undeniable need to be near the other Saiyan. Well he had messed everything up now. If he was honest with himself he had been sulking this whole week. Not really a normal thing for him to do, but he didn’t know what the future held for him and Vegeta, but it probably wasn’t good. The best he could hope for was Vegeta would pretend it never happened. Goku supposed that wasn’t too bad, but he didn’t know how to repress his newly discovered feelings. It just wasn’t in his nature. He sighed to himself and really tried to focus on the task at hand. If he could just get this next part done he could go home and see if Chi Chi had lunch ready for him.</p><p>He zoned out again, mindlessly touching his lips as he thought back yet again to the kiss. It really wasn’t fair, his first kiss, how could he not think about it? He mentally scolded himself. What he did was wrong, he needed to stop thinking about. He shook his head to try to clear it when he was distracted by a familiar <em>ki</em> heading his way.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta had returned after another day or so on Bulma's drugs. All he gathered from her conclusions was that they'd have to be careful when testing on humans considering the effect it'd had on a Saiyan. He barely listened. He was still too busy thinking about that damned kiss, and what Bulma had said about it. Had Kakarot really wanted that kiss? He wasn't sure why else he would do it. Though his brain tried to convince him that Kakarot was just that much of a moron, Vegeta knew that wasn't true.</p><p>Even though he was back in fighting shape Vegeta didn't seek Kakarot out for another spar, and didn't know what he would've done had the third-class come to him. They were going to meet each other again eventually whether they liked it or not. Their lives and friends were too closely entwined. Whether it was at one of Bulma's gatherings or on the battlefield, it would happen. Deciding that it would only be more awkward if they were brought together again by an outside force, Vegeta finally headed to Kakarot's farm. He didn't land too close to him, enough to give Kakarot a chance to- well, he wasn't sure. Mentally prepare himself?</p><p>Vegeta barely knew how to act himself. This was new for both of them. Especially Kakarot, as Bulma had so kindly pointed out she was almost certain that would've been his first kiss, which only made it worse. With little nudges here and there from his wife, Vegeta had sort of... he didn't know what to call it. 'Come to terms with' was too strong a phrase. But she understood and it was like that permission gave him permission too, which was a big part of the reason why he loved Bulma. She truly made him feel like he was worthy. Of feeling, of loving and being loved, of being complicated in all the brain's intricacies.</p><p>He huffed, seeing Kakarot perk at his presence. It was too late now. He approached him head-on, expression as intense as usual. He stopped about five feet away. "Hey." <em>Great job</em>. Shit. He already didn't know what to do. How did you tell your rival of years that you were maybe sort of kind of interested yet simultaneously just as if not more terrified to kiss him again because of you're emotionally stunted? Vegeta inhaled sharply. He had to do this now before he chickened out. "Don't say anything," he blurted first. With his luck Kakarot would say just the thing to ruin the mood. "Just... uh, listen. I... told Bulma about what happened." Vegeta cursed himself for already blushing. "She..." For Kami's sake, why was this so hard?! "She told me that.. you probably wanted.. me to kiss you.. uh... and that..." He bristled uncomfortably. When the tables were turned on him, it was even harder. "Well... it got me thinking. And.. even though I was surprised I guess I overreacted a little," he mumbled. How unprincely of him. "It wasn't... bad."</p><p> </p><p>Goku couldn’t believe his eyes, or his ears! Vegeta was here, talking to him. He wasn’t angry. No yelling, no stomping, no ass kicking. He seemed nervous, but otherwise his normal self. Goku didn’t want to be hopeful before that now that he was here in the flesh, maybe his mistake wasn’t so bad, maybe they could work past this. It felt like all his worry from the past week just melted off of him.</p><p>Vegeta didn’t want him to talk, just listen. He could do that. Goku’s face softened at Vegeta’s adorable attempt to speak to him evenly. But something about what he was saying made it hard for him to think.</p><p>Vegeta knew Goku wanted to kiss him… and it wasn’t bad. The kiss wasn’t bad?!?! Holy cow. In Vegeta speak, that was basically a declaration of love. Is that what was happening? Testing the waters, Goku stepped a little closer.</p><p>“Does that mean we could do it again?” He asked, smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>Vegeta said nothing so Goku stepped even closer. Seeing no visual cues to back off Goku continued until he was right in front of him.</p><p>“Cause I didn’t think it was <em>that bad</em> either.” Goku couldn’t help but tease.</p><p>He leaned forward and kissed Vegeta chastely on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta had to struggle with himself at times, but he'd made a promise to keep eye contact or at least face Kakarot for the majority of his... He didn't like the word 'confession' and everything associated with it, but he supposed it was as suitable a word as any to describe the situation. Vegeta stiffened as Kakarot came closer, all his hairs jolting upwards on their ends. He was still unsure about this but he'd known they longer they both waited only the more anxious and awkward it would've gotten.</p><p>Vegeta cursed himself for being unable to do anything except stand there and fluster. As if he could actually answer such a straightforward question out loud! His heart pounded faster and louder with each step that Kakarot took. He squeezed his eyes shut, leaning back subtly out of instinct before feeling surprisingly soft lips against his cheek, fleetingly.</p><p>He opened his eyes, scowling. "And just what are you implying?" He glared. "I was high on drugs at the time, you know! And that was your first kiss so how would you know anyway?" He demanded, taking a fistful of Kakarot's shirt and yanking him close. Vegeta stared at him hard before realizing this would probably be a good time to do it again. And so before he could question or doubt himself, he leaned in fully. Their lips together were a much better fit this time. Though Vegeta was still tense at first he let himself relax, melding his lips against Kakarot's in an informative but guiding experience for his mere second time. Hinting at what Vegeta would do without wanting to overwhelm him so soon.</p><p> </p><p>Goku couldn’t help but smile and close his eyes as their lips met. The entire last week’s worth of worrying disappeared instantly. Vegeta was so funny, pretending to be mad and then kissing him anyway with just a little teasing. He was right though, that had been his first kiss. It sounds like him and Vegeta were in agreement that he needed more practice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>